All Over Again
by RusholmeRuffian
Summary: This is the follow up to By The Book : How will Alex cope being back in 2008? Can she save herself, and save what she has with Gene? Gene/Alex Now rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**All Over Again**

**Disclaimer:** _I own Nothing.._

**A/N:** _OK..i've decided to do the sequel of By The Book, i thought it was a bit unfair just leaving things as they were and i just enjoy writing A2A stories so much. So, here's chapter 1. Tis a bit angsty throughout, Alex has to get her bearings back and come to terms with the fact that Gene in 2008 would be different to the Gene Hunt she knew back in 1981. It's a bit short, i apologise. The chapters will get longer. Honest. So on with the show, and enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter One**

Alex Drake didn't have a clue who she was anymore. She didn't know what was real and what was not. What she did know that she was with Molly and nothing could take her daughter away from her again. It had been two weeks since she'd been released from hospital, they had done multiple tests to see if she had any brain damage but everything came back clear. What they did tell her was that she may have minor memory loss, it could be days before she remembered what happened before her being shot or it could be weeks, even months. She didn't know if she could wait that long. Nothing made sense.

Gene Hunt was in 2008; he looked just as he did before she left him in 1981 although he did look more relaxed. It couldn't be possible. He was an imaginary construct she had created, but here he was living and breathing and supposedly dating her.

Molly had filled her in; she had taken a liking to Gene. They had met during a case; Gene had come to her for help being told that she was one of the best police Psychologists in London. Once the case had been solved, Gene had asked her if she would like to have a drink with him, and their relationship seemingly blossomed from there. They had been dating for three months before her accident. They had planned to meet each other before going back to her place to celebrate Molly's birthday, when she didn't answer any of his calls be had became worried and contacted Evan. Eventually they had found her, unconscious and bleeding profusely from the head.

Molly had told her that Gene hadn't left her bedside, always holding her hand and speaking to her.

Alex couldn't remember a bloody thing. She had taken in everything and once Molly had finished she had broken down in tears and passed out from exhaustion.

She had fallen in love with Gene Hunt in 1981, a different Gene Hunt. How was she meant to fall in love all over again with a man she didn't know from Adam? He looked like Gene Hunt, he definitely had the attitude and he spoke like him but he lacked something. Alex couldn't quite put her finger on it.

He had visited her every day; she would stare at him for hours, and still couldn't quite believe that he was real. And now she was home she wanted to spend her time with Molly, she wanted to let her daughter know that she loved her. She needed to.

But Molly had told her that Gene had left a message, he was coming over. He wanted to see how she was doing. Alex didn't know if she wanted to see him, he brought back too many memories, too many emotions.

A knock on the door startled Alex. It would be Gene. Her stomach felt extremely hollow, why did he have to come tonight?

She heard Molly answer the door with a delighted squeal of Gene! Alex smiled; if Molly liked him then they must have had something good.

_Have, Alex. Have._

It was obvious he treated Molly like she was his own, even if they had been dating for only three months. She bit her bottom lip as she watched Molly skip into the living room with Gene in tow. He smiled at Alex and playfully rubbed Molly's head.

"Think you could make me a brew, Molls?"

Molly smiled and rushed through to the kitchen, leaving Alex alone with Gene.

Gene sat down and sighed.

"Bolls."

Alex immediately snapped. Why was he calling her that? Construct Gene had a reason for calling her that, not this Gene.

"Don't call me that."

Gene's face dropped. What the bloody hell was wrong with her? He knew she needed time to get comfortable, go back to the way things were but this was a totally different Alex to the one he knew. She was moody, snappy and had been for the past several weeks extremely bitchy. She was beginning to do his head in.

"What the bloody 'ell do you want me to call you then?" Gene whispered angrily. He was losing his rag with her.

"Alex. That's my name, isn't it?"

Gene pursed his lips, and nodded his head.

"I've called you Bolly since the day I met you, what's changed, eh?"

"I have! I've been in a coma for several months. I don't know who I am anymore and I _definitely _don't know who you are."

Gene stood up and paced her living room.

"I'm Gene 'unt, Alex. I'm meant to be datin' you…I lo-"

Alex stood up angrily and pointed her index finger at him.

"Don't you dare! How can I be with a man I don't know? I don't remember a thing about us. How do you think I feel knowing that we're meant to be together? I've woken up to find everything I thought was real wasn't!"

Alex stood, jaw clenched. She couldn't handle this; she wanted to be alone with Molly. She didn't want to be reminded of the man she loved that she left in 1981. This Gene Hunt was different.

"I think you should leave."

Gene protested.

"Look 'ere, Bo – Alex. I just got 'ere. I wanted to see 'ow you were doin' and you're jumpin' down me bleedin' throat!"

"Out! Now!"

Gene shook his head and stormed out, slamming the door as he left. Molly peeked her head through to see what was wrong. Her mother standing in the middle of the room looking defeated.

"Mum? Where's Gene?"

Alex looked up and signalled for her daughter to come to her. Wrapping her arm around her daughter, she closed her eyes.

"He had to go away. He said to tell you that he was sorry for leaving without saying goodbye."

Molly hugged Alex and looked up into her eyes.

"Are you OK, Mum?"

Alex let out a sob and held her daughter.

"I don't know Molly."

"Gene loves you."

Alex looked down at her daughter with eyes full of unshed tears.

"He does. He told me. Please don't break up with him, he's funny and I really really like him."

What was she going to do? Would she be able to fall in love with the same man all over again? She didn't know, she really didn't know.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**All Over Again**

**Disclaimer:** _I own Nothing.._

**A/N:** _As much as it pains me to say this, i've been having a lot of trouble trying to write this. I don't know why, i feel a bit lost with them not being in the 80's. So please bear with me, updates won't be as quick as BTB, i'm totally re writing certain chapters...Thank you for all the lovely reviews, as much as i say this i mean it, they keep me going. Enjoy._

**Chapter Two**

"_Bolly, get bloody down!"_

Alex sat upright in bed, the sweat on her forehead and chest cooling her through the warm night. She had been dreaming again, dreaming of Gene. She could clearly hear the bullets, the shouting. She would always be reminded of the day someone tried to kill her, not because they nearly did but because she'd fallen in love with an imaginary construct. She really was mad.

She'd had enough of sleeping for one night. Throwing on her housecoat she made her way downstairs and put the kettle on. She needed a coffee. Listening to silence of the night Alex sat down heavily and wondered if before her attempted murder she had loved the Gene that belonged in her world. Did he belong though?

She was thinking too much, she felt a terrible headache start to creep up on her. Why couldn't she remember? Maybe if she remembered just something…something simple enough as a kiss or a joke shared with Gene that she'd be able to feel as if she fit in with the world again. Maybe it would make things worse, she'd try to cling onto a memory and expect more to come back to her. She'd be thoroughly disappointed if they didn't.

Once finishing making her coffee, she walked through to the living room and picked up her mobile phone. She scrolled through her list of contacts and stopped as the word Gene came into view. It was too late to phone him, wasn't it?

After several seconds of hesitating over the OK button, she hit it and lifted her mobile to her ear. She could hear it ringing, once, twice, three times. After the fifth ring she decided it was too late at night to be phoning him, suddenly someone picked up. There was silence on the other end and then the gruff unmistakable voice of Gene Hunt.

"Alex?"

She didn't know what to say. She'd seen him several hours earlier and had practically thrown him out of her house; surely he'd be pissed off with her at the moment.

"Ello? Alex,?"

"Gene."

She could hear the rustling of fabric. She had woken him up.

"You OK? Nothin' wrong is there?"

There were so many things wrong at the moment! Why did speaking to him have to be so hard?

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have phoned."

Hanging up, Alex sighed and threw her mobile across the room. She was completely and totally lost. She needed to be found, and quick.

* * *

Having dozed on the sofa for several hours, Alex got up and decided to make Molly her lunch for school. It was something she'd never had time to do before and she wanted to interact with Molly as much as possible.

The sound of the fridge opening and closing and cutlery being thrown about woke Molly. She tiredly made her way downstairs and watched as Alex spread an unhealthy amount of margarine on four slices of bread while humming to the radio.

"Mum?" Molly yawned and rubbed her eyes.

Alex smiled and closed the lid of the margarine.

"Morning, Molls. You sleep well?"

Molly nodded and perched herself on one of their kitchen bar stools.

"Did you get any sleep, mum? I'm worried about you."

Alex froze and turned to her daughter.

"I'm fine baby, why wouldn't I be?"

Molly pointed towards the pile of bread that was gathering up to the left of Alex.

"I normally only have one sandwich for my lunch, not four."

Molly raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"I'll be fine. One sandwich it is. I'll be driving you to school today, thought I'd give Evan a break."

Molly nodded. "Are you seeing Gene, tonight?"

Sighing, Alex put down the butter knife and turned to face her daughter fully. She really was too curious.

"I…don't know. Do you think I should?"

"Yes! I miss it when he isn't around, he used to make you so happy, Mum."

Alex felt her throat burning and her eyes watering. She couldn't do this; she couldn't break down in front of Molly.

"Did he?"

"Yeah. I wish you could remember, you'd be much happier."

Listening to her daughter broke her heart. She really liked Gene, she was glad. She would have liked construct Gene too and that made her smile. She didn't think he'd have been much of a child person, but Molly was different. Sometimes the conversations they had, Alex would forget her daughter was still a child. Her child, her beautiful baby girl.

Molly got ready for school as Alex packed away her lunch. Maybe she should phone Gene, instead of acting like a total idiot and hanging up on him. She would phone him once she dropped Molly off, he could come around. They really needed to talk.

"Molls, you ready yet?"

Molly trundled down the stairs and opened the front door. Alex watched as she ran to the car, God knows how she had as much energy as she did so early in the morning.

After dropping Molly off, Alex sat in her living room deciding on whether to phone Gene or not. She'd lost her nerve. She didn't want to push Gene away but things would never be the same.

Dialling his number she waited for him to answer.

"Gene 'unt."

Alex opened her mouth but nothing came out. He'd obviously just answered his phone without looking at the caller ID.

"It's me. I mean…Alex."

His voice automatically softened.

"Alex, 'ow're you?"

"I'm good. Look, I know you're at work but I was wondering if you'd be able to pop round. I think we need a talk."

"I'll be over as soon as I can."

With that he hung up.

Alex stared at the phone in her hand. He would drop everything just to come see her?

Twenty minutes later and there was an insistent knock at her door. She opened it, coming face to face with Gene. She held the door open as he walked through.

He stood in the middle of her living room and scratched his head. She noticed that his hair looked much shorter than it had in 1981. Why hadn't she noticed that earlier? That's right, she had been too busy arguing with him and going crazy to really notice anything.

"Look, I know it's been 'ard these past few weeks…and I shouldn't of barked at you like that last night but you got to tell me what's goin' on in that 'ead of yours."

Alex sat down and nodded.

"This is all confusing." She gestured to between the both of them. "I woke up under the impression that you were inside my head…and now you're here. This is all new to me. You, me…us."

Gene took out his packet of cigarettes and stuck one in between his lips. He nodded in agreement as he lit up.

"I've been thinkin' bout what you said last night, and if it means we 'ave to start from scratch…I can do that. I don't want to lose you, Alex."

Gene pursed his lips and took a drag of his cigarette. Kneeling down next to Alex he took her hand in his much like he had done in his office back in 1981.

"We go as slow as you want."

Alex bit her top lip and nodded.

"Alright. Would you like to do something tonight? I'm sure Evan wouldn't mind looking after Molly for a few hours."

Gene smiled, lifting her hand to his lips; he kissed her palm ever so softly.

"Course. You want me to pick you up?"

"Yes. How does 8 o clock sound?"

"Sounds fantastic to me, Bols."

This time, Alex didn't correct him. It was time to move on.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**All Over Again**

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing_

**A/N:** _Thank you for all the lovely reviews, i've finally finished chapter three so here it is. God knows how times i've re written this and read it over, damned writers block! Chapter four should be posted at the end of the week, sorry for the wait but reality seems to have caught up with me, LOL._

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Alex looked herself over in the mirror. She looked…dull. The one thing she missed was the fashion in the Eighties; everything in her wardrobe was plain, professional and boring. She'd chosen to keep her hair down; she decided she looked more casual that way. She'd chosen a simple pair of black jeans and a red woollen sweater. She was trying to ease herself back into normality, and spending time with Gene might even trigger a few memories.

She bit her lip as she decided on whether to wear make up or not, surely a little wouldn't hurt? Adding the finishing touches she came to the conclusion that she looked like a mother. She wasn't sexy, definitely not seductive with what she was wearing and the healing scar above her right eyebrow did nothing for her. She looked like a total mess.

Slipping on a pair of shoes, she wondered if she had dressed like this for Gene before her accident? Surely not. Alex frowned, why was Gene even bothering with her? He could move on, find someone else far less damaged and probably live a happy existence. She was damaged goods, fragile and a totally different person.

She wondered if Molly still seen her as her mother and not some strange woman who only resembled her?

Taking a deep breath, Alex made her way downstairs, Gene would be arriving any minute now. She was just waiting to see the disappointment in his eyes when he saw what she was wearing tonight.

Molly sat on the sofa watching Television, she glanced at Alex as she walked in and sat down next to her daughter.

"Mum…"

Alex raised her eyebrows? Molly would always tell her the truth when it came to her appearance.

"Boring?"

Molly shook her head.

"I've never seen you look so…"

"So.."

Molly touched her mother's hair and smiled.

"You're beautiful. Gene will think you are _so _hot."

Alex laughed and hugged her daughter. It was times like these that she was glad to be back with her daughter. How she'd missed her when she was in her coma.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Mum?"

Alex looked at her daughter questioningly.

"Mmm?"

"Do you…will you ever get your memories back?"

Sadly, Alex looked away and stared as the clock struck eight. Would she?

"I think so and I promise you, when everything comes back…you'll be the first one to know."

Molly smiled and turned to the TV.

"Promise?"

"I promise you."

A knock on the door startled Alex a little. Christ, she was so bloody fragile. She hated feeling so helpless. She knew she was a strong woman why was she letting a little memory loss get to her? Because the memories she had lost were a big part of her life. She'd forgotten how she'd helped Molly with her school project and when she'd bought Molly a hamster. It was stupid simple things that was pulling Alex down, if she didn't start picking herself up she'd be falling into the bottomless pit of depression. She couldn't let that happen, Molly needed her to be strong, for both of them.

"That'll be Gene. Evan is outside having a cigarette, you be good for him, OK?"

"Yes mum."

Getting up, she slowly walked to her front door and took a deep breath. She could do this.

Gene was standing patiently, his hands in his pockets. He looked just about as nervous as she felt.

"Hi."

Gene cleared his throat and swallowed.

"You look…stunning."

Alex blushed. He didn't look too bad himself, although casual Gene was a bit of a shock to the senses. He wore jeans, a black shirt and his black coat. She'd been so used to seeing him in a suit and tie that it took her a moment to recover.

"You alright?"

"Fine. Come in, Molly wants to see you before we leave."

He nodded his head and stepped into the threshold of her hall. He smelled just like construct Gene had, manly…aggressive and addictive.

"I thought we could go see a film, I 'eard Chris and 'is bird ravin' 'bout it."

"Sounds fine."

Gene stuck his head into the living room.

"Oi, Moll's."

Molly immediately sat up and grinned.

"Gene! I hope you're going to be on your best behaviour tonight?" Molly made sure her mother wasn't anywhere near the living room. Her voice lowering to a whisper.

"Mum seems a bit…weird. Look out for her, OK?"

Gene frowned.

"Weird, 'ow'd you mean?"

"She made me sandwiches for school. She _never _makes me sandwiches."

Gene smiled at Molly. The kid was cute.

"Righto, kiddo. See you when we get back."

Molly waved at Gene.

"Bye!"

Gene went in search of Alex, and found her in the kitchen chatting to Evan. He couldn't stand the bloke, but he was Molly's Godfather and the man who'd brought Alex up so he put on a brave face.

"You ready to go?"

Alex turned around and smiled at him.

"Sure. Just filling Evan in on what Molly has left to do of her homework."

Gene pursed his lips, and nodded his head as a way of greeting.

"Evan."

Evan blinked lazily at Gene and smiled slightly.

"Gene."

Evan turned to Alex.

"You two have a good time, might do you good to get out of the house."

Alex nodded, and followed Gene to the front door.

"Bye Molls."

"Bye mum!"

* * *

"You want anythin'?"

Gene looked over at Alex as he stood next to the counter, if it had been under normal circumstances that they were at the cinema on a date like they had been in the past, Gene would have bought her a small salted popcorn and a diet coke, but this Alex he knew was different and it wasn't really a date. She just needed to return to normality, being stuck in the house by herself wouldn't be doing her any good and he wasn't about to break the trust they had built up by doing something foolish, like kissing her. He didn't want to force her back into a relationship with him. She needed time, and he'd give her all the time in the world.

He'd noticed that she'd been looking at him differently all-night, maybe he was being too nice…too unlike himself, but then how would she know? She couldn't remember him at all. When she'd said that he felt as if he'd been broken in two, he loved her so much at times it hurt to think about what would have happened if she'd died. She couldn't remember the good times they'd had or the first time he'd kissed her, those were precious moments to him but everything had been wiped from Alex's mind. The Doctor had explained to him when she had been in the coma that he'd have to take it easy with her if she woke up, the Doctor had been sceptical about her recovery but Gene had known that his girl would be strong and that she'd fight.

He wasn't allowed to delve too deep into the past, Alex needed to remember by herself, it wasn't just about her getting better anymore, it was about her remembering who she was.

"No thank you."

Gene's heart sank.

Alex stood by the stairs and wondered where they should sit, in the back row was too cliché and she didn't want to give Gene false hope.

She chose two seats in the middle, this way they could see the screen perfectly without hurting their eyes.

Alex and Gene sat down, it was uncomfortable and Alex's eyes kept drifting to the blank screen. They were a bit early so the trailers hadn't started yet, music could be heard playing from the speakers and suddenly the song stopped, jumped and stopped again. She could hear a voice, a voice she recognised. It was the song that played in her dream when she was in her coma…when she was in 1981. When she realised the figure in her bed wasn't Evan but in fact Gene.

Alex stopped breathing, why did everything remind her of 1981 constuct London? Why couldn't she just start to live her life again without questioning what was real and what wasn't.

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder; she turned to Gene and noticed he looked concerned.

"You sure you're alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Fine, I'm fine."

Gene sighed.

"Why do you keep doin' this? If somethin's on your mind then tell me, Bols. Just give me somethin'. Please."

"If I told you what I was thinking right now you'd think I was crazy."

Gene pursed his lips. "Try me."

Alex took a deep breath. This was it, she was going to tell him the truth, tell him why she had been acting strange, tell him about 1981, tell him about…he really would think she was crazy, but she could always blame it on the fact that she'd just been released from hospital having been shot in the head. Deciding against it, Alex took Gene's hand in hers and gave it a small squeeze.

"Forget it. Let's just watch the film."

Gene stared at her, searching her eyes for some clue as to what was wrong, finding none he nodded his head and squeezed her hand back.

An hour into the film and Gene was bored; he looked over at Alex and noticed that she wasn't really paying attention to the film either. So much for Chris' ranting and raving, bloody twonk.

What he really wanted to do was put his arm around Alex and feel her against his body. He'd been aching to hold her all night maybe have a bit of a snuggle but he didn't know whether Alex would protest or not. She said to take it slow, would putting his arm around her be considered going too fast? Fuck it.

Alex could feel Gene lifting his arm ever so slightly, she smiled, as she understood what he was doing, when she felt his arm wrap around her shoulders she leaned into his touch. She was wondering when he'd take the initiative and hold her. She inhaled his scent, intoxicated by both the feel and smell of him. He felt so hard and real.

_Of course he's bloody real, Alex._

She touched his chest, she could feel his heart beating and hear him breathing softly. She felt…happy. She wasn't comparing Gene's anymore, she had the Gene she wanted sitting right next to her with his arm around her and it felt so right.

When the lights came up and the end credits rolled down the screen, Gene stood up and took Alex's hand, leading her through the crowd of people and out of the cinema to his car.

"I can't believe we sat through that bollocks. Bloody Chris and 'is shit taste in films."

Alex laughed.

"It wasn't _that_ bad."

Gene turned to Alex.

"Bolly, I was watchin' you for most of it and you weren't payin' attention to anythin' that was 'appenin' on that screen."

Alex opened the passenger door and grinned.

"That's because I was enjoying the company of a certain DCI who put the moves on me."

Alex dipped her head and slid into her seat as she left a grinning Gene Hunt staring at the spot she had vacated. Things were beginning to feel normal again.

Throwing himself into his seat, he started up the engine and roared down the street.

"I think that's what I needed."

Gene raised an eyebrow as he concentrated on the road ahead of them.

"What?"

"Just time to…. relax. I've been on edge these past two weeks."

"Boll's, you've just come out of a coma, course your goin' to be a bit on edge. Doesn't 'elp that you've lost three months worth of memories either."

Alex sighed and looked out of her window, watching as the street flew past her.

"We're going to be alright aren't we?"

She turned to Gene and watched as he squinted a little at the road. Pulling her hand over in his lap he gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Course we are."

That's all she needed. She smiled as she felt Gene's thumb caressing her hand.

Not even lost memories would stop her loving the man she was meant to be with.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**All Over Again**

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing…_

**A/N:** _I apologise for the lateness of this, I've had bad writers block and it would have been posted yesterday but I was at the hospital all day, my grandmother went blind in her right eye and we've found out she has a blood clot in her brain. I'm not in a good way right now so I don't think there'll be an update for a while. I'm now concentrating on helping out my grandmother who is like a second mother to me, I apologise to all of you who read and review and enjoy this story. But I promise that when I can I'll try to write and post. Hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

**Chapter Four**

It hadn't been easy but Alex found that she was growing accustomed to the fact that she and Gene were finally getting back on track; they weren't dating per se but were nearly there. She'd thought about their situation over night, they'd both enjoyed the pictures, more so because of the company rather than the film and she knew inside that this was meant to be, Gene and her together.

He was trying his best to reassure her that they were fine, it had taken it's toll on everyone, even Molly was finding it hard trying to adjust to the changes in her mother but things were working. The night before had raised Alex's confidence in remembering the last three months. She'd decided that she wouldn't try to remember anything anymore, if it was going to happen then it would. Concentrating on trying to find something never worked, it was when you were least expecting to find something that you would.

Dipping her hands into the warm soapy water she had run she began to wash the dishes. It was something she found to be relaxing, before her accident she would have thrown anything and everything into the dishwasher, but she was a different person now and the simplest of things pleasured her immensely.

She grabbed a bowl that lay at the bottom of the sink and a spark flew from her index finger up to her arm, triggering a headache that threatened to snap her skull in half. She closed her eyes in pain; it wouldn't ease off if anything it was getting worse. Images flew past her closed eyelids, Molly picking out her hamster, Evan giving her a hug, Gene kissing her, Gene holding her.

Alex gasped, it was too much. Too many images were flashing, her mind couldn't adjust to the speed and before she knew it she was on her knees sobbing softly as her headache pounded behind her eyes.

Suddenly the images stopped, all she could see was soapy water and hands gliding over hers. She could feel a soft breath at the back of her neck and warm wet lips making their way up to her ear. It all felt so real, she could feel everything.

The hands from the sink had moved and now grasped her waist, pressing her body closely to the person who was behind her. She hoped…no she believed it was Gene and when she heard the gruff lust laden voice of Gene Hunt whisper in her ear she moaned and pressed herself harder into his hard body, she could feel his hardness press into her backside. This was torture, she wanted to turn around and capture his lips with hers, taste him and feel him.

"I'm goin' to shag you till you can't walk, Bolly."

Alex opened her eyes. She was in her kitchen…alone.

Sighing, Alex stood on shaky legs and leaned against the kitchen sink. She could remember things, small things yes but this was huge. She was finding herself again and for the first time since waking up from her coma she felt like the woman she had been, strong, confident and intelligent.

She wanted to leap for joy, open the kitchen door and scream to everyone who passed that she was recovering, that she was getting better. Nothing was going to stop her remembering or so she thought.

The phone rang suddenly and Alex jumped, surprised.

Slowly walking towards it, she lifted the receiver to her ear.

"Hello?"

There was a short silence on the other end. A voice foreign to Alex's ears spoke softly.

"Hello, is this Alex Drake?"

"Yes."

Another pause.

"This is Angela Moon from The Royal London Hospital. Would it be possible for you to make your way down here? We have a Mr Gene Hunt who was admitted this morning. He said not to call you but under the circumstances…"

Alex was sure her heart stopped beating for a millisecond. Oh God. Gene.

_Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God._

"Miss Drake? Are you still there?"

"I.." Alex's voice broke, she was sure she was about to cry, the tight sensation in the back of her throat squeezing the words out quickly.

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

She dropped the phone and rushed to the front door, her car keys instantly in her hands.

It had taken her a mere ten minutes to reach the hospital, her hands shaking as she pulled the key from the ignition. Could she go in there? What if he was dead…or dying? She should have asked the woman on the phone what was happening, but she'd panicked and now here she was, sitting in a hospital car park blubbering like a fool.

_Get a grip Alex, get in there and find out what the hell is going on!_

Opening the door wasn't an easy task; it took her three attempts before her hands would stop shaking enough for her to finally grasp the handle.

The smell of antiseptic and something distinctively hospital like reached her nostrils as she waked through the doors. It brought her back to when she woke up from her coma, the smell had made her extremely nauseous then and it was having the same effect now. Her mind willed her legs to keep moving as she hesitantly looked at the woman behind the hospital reception desk. She looked to be in her early fifties, her grey hair pulled back into a tight bun.

"I…I was called about fifteen minutes ago, Gene Hunt was admitted this morning, I was asked to come here."

The woman looked up and smiled slightly at Alex.

"Ah, yes. Alex Drake? I'm Angela Moon. I'm sorry that I didn't explain the situation over the phone, we thought your presence here might calm him down."

Alex was confused. What was going on?

"What's going on? Is Gene alright?"

Angela nodded.

"Yes, I didn't mean to worry you. Would you like me to get a Doctor to fill you in on what's going on?"

This didn't make any sense. Gene wasn't dead. She knew that for a fact and there was a large probability that he wasn't dying either, so why had she been called? Surely she wasn't down on his emergency contact list? Was she?

"He's not dying?"

Angela laughed.

"No. Let me get someone."

Several minutes later, Alex was being led to a hospital room by a Doctor who looked too young to be qualified. He had begun explaining the situation to Alex.

"There's no need to worry. Mr Hunt is fine. He was shot in the thigh, through and through. We've cleaned and dressed the wounds; he'll find it hard to walk on his leg for the next couple of weeks until it heals. It's unlikely that an infection will start up but we've taken precautions. He's uh…"

They stopped in front of a thick metal door, through the small pane of glass Alex could see Gene propped up on a hospital bed, his face gave nothing away. She could see the top of two heads, two heads that she couldn't ever forget.

"The reason you were called is that we were having a little trouble with him. We've given him something for the pain, lucky for us. When he was brought in he nearly made one of the nurses cry. I suggest you be extremely calm when you go in there, he's a bit…cranky."

Alex had to laugh, that sounded exactly like Gene. The pain she felt had morphed into relief knowing that he would be fine.

Alex nodded her thanks to the Doctor and entered the room, the three occupants looking up at the visitor.

"I told that dozy bird not to call you!"

Alex stared at Gene and shook her head. She glanced at the two men standing near Gene's bed, Ray Carling and Chris Skelton looked a little sheepish, Chris swallowed audibly and walked over to Alex.

"Uh..Ma'am. We were goin' to call you…'onest."

"Shut it, Chris. You bloody fairy!"

Chris grimaced and turned round to face an angry Gene.

"Sorry, Guv."

Alex and Ray silently watched each other; it was obvious just like in 1981 that they didn't get along very well.

Ray was the first one to break the silence.

"Boss."

Alex smiled sweetly.

"Ray."

Standing next to Gene, she inspected his bandaged leg. His trouser leg had been cut away leaving torn fabric just above the wound.

"How are you feeling?" Alex mentally slapped herself. He was obviously in pain, lashing out at anyone and everyone who decided to talk.

"Ow do you think I'm bloody feelin, Bols? I've been effin' shot. Dirty bloody bastards! You better put 'em away, Ray or I'll 'ave your arse on a plate!"

Ray didn't look too pleased; Alex knew that in the end it would be up to Gene to catch the people who did this to him.

Chris sat on the edge of the bed, slightly knocking Gene's injured thigh. A low sharp intake of breath was heard and Chris found himself flying off the bed and onto the hospital floor.

"Bloody 'ell, Chris. Watch the fuckin' leg!"

"Sorry Guv."

The situation was getting worse; Alex had to calm down Gene before he really hurt someone or himself.

"Chris, Ray…would you mind giving Gene and I a few minutes alone?"

Both men nodded and hurried out of the room, leaving Alex and Gene alone together.

"You really are worse than a small child. You can't expect someone like Ray to catch the people who did this to you."

Gene grit his teeth and sat forward, jarring his leg. He grimaced and curled his hand into a fist.

"I wouldn't be 'ere if it wasn't for those two twonks. Always bollixing shit up, wait till I get outa 'ere I'm goin' to show 'em what it feels like to be shot."

Alex laid her hand on Gene's arm. They both stopped in their tracks as a shot of electricity ran through them both.

"You need to rest, I've been told you can leave. It looks like you'll be staying with me and Molly for a while."

Gene frowned. He didn't need to be nursed back to fucking health. The pain in his thigh was bearable but pain always made him cranky, he could remember the last time he had been shot, he'd reacted in almost the same way, but this time it was different. He didn't have his ex missus moaning at him for being a stupid bastard, he had Alex who would care for him and make him comfortable. He suddenly softened. He loved her and if she needed to do this then fine, he'd be able to spend time with both her and Molly.

"Alright, Bols. 'Ave it your way."

Alex smiled triumphantly. This might be the push they needed. She decided that when they got back to her house she'd tell him about the memories.

* * *

After having gotten a few things from Gene's flat, they both sat in her living room; Gene had his leg propped up on her coffee table. He was busy smoking a cigarette.

He looked over at the crutches the hospital had issued him; no way was he using those stupid things.

"I ain't usin' 'em."

Alex sipped on her cup of coffee and raised a challenging eyebrow.

"Trust me, when no-one is about to help you up the stairs and you need to use the toilet your crutches will come in very handy."

Gene continued to puff away on his cigarette. The situation seemed a little strange. Although Alex and him had been dating for three months before her accident they had decided it would be wise for Gene not to spend the night at her house for the sake of Molly. Alex hadn't wanted to upset her daughter, and Gene had thought it would be for the best. They didn't want to confuse the child and he certainly didn't want to upset her. There had been the few occasions where Evan had been looking after Molly and Alex would phone to explain she'd be staying over at Gene's. It didn't seem to bother Molly.

"I think it would be best if you slept in my bed while you're staying here."

Gene stopped midway through taking a drag of his cigarette.

"You sure? I can easily sleep on this thing, doesn't bother me."

"I wouldn't put you through that, and definitely not with your leg. How is it by the way?"

Alex leaned forward to inspect his injured thigh. He seemed to flinch a little.

"Peachy."

Playfully glaring at Gene, Alex softly rested her fingers on his thigh. It felt warm and she was a little disappointed that Gene now wore fresh clean trousers instead of the shredded ones he had on at the hospital. Just the sight of his bare leg had had her heating up just a little. Feelings she thought she'd never feel again where coming back to her sometimes at the most inappropriate of times.

"Well, to be on the safe side I think you better take another two painkillers."

Gene nodded.

Alex folded her hands in her lap and took a deep breath.

"I have something I'd like to tell you. Today some memories came back to me."

She looked up at Gene's expectant face. He looked almost giddy.

"That's bloody brilliant, Alex. You're on the mend. You think more'll come back to you soon?"

Alex smiled. "I hope so."

Just then the front door opened and Molly came bounding into the living room, her school bag discarded in the hall. She took one look at Gene's leg and frowned.

"Gene! What happened to your leg?"

Gene rolled his eyes, and patted the seat next to him. It felt like he had a real family around him now and Alex gaining some of her memories back made his heart swell, things were definitely looking up.

"Molls, it's a long story…"

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**All Over Again**

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing_

**A/N:** _Thank you for the lovely support, it's been a hard few days but i decided to write, it's the only thing that takes my mind off whats happening at the moment. So here's a little bonus for you all. Word of warning this is now rated M, there are sexual scenes are there will be more to come. My mums decided that i'm not going into college tomorrow i know for a fact my mind wont be on my work, so i might get a little writing done tomorrow. Thank you all again. Your messages of support mean so much to me. I love you all._

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Gene knew from the beginning that something was going to go wrong. With Chris and Ray at his side he'd uttered his disgust at the whole situation. A call had come in not more than five minutes before they'd reached the destination of the bank explaining that several suspicious men had walked into the Bank of England looking armed and dangerous.

Of course, Chris had fucked up. Flashing his weapon for everyone to see the public had panicked and so had the robbing scum. In an instant they had shot out of the bank and began spraying bullets in the direction of Gene, Ray and Chris.

They'd dodged several bullets while running back to Gene's Audi, but Chris had lost his balance, nearly knocking over Ray and tripping Gene up. Just as Gene had sprung to his feet again he'd felt the sting of something piercing his flesh and he'd thought of Alex then, smiling and telling him everything would be all right.

The men had jumped into their vehicle and drove off leaving an extremely pissed off Gene lying in a small pool of blood, his leg aching and glaring at Chris Skelton.

* * *

"I'm tellin' you, Bolly that bloke's nothin' but trouble."

Alex shook her head as both she and Molly had listened to Gene's tale of how he'd been shot. It really wasn't Chris' fault but something would have to be done about his nervousness on and off the field of duty.

"You're fine, I'm sure Chris is at home feeling extremely bad about what happened."

"E bloody better be!"

Gene glanced at Molly as his features softened.

"Sorry 'bout the language, Molls."

Molly smiled and got up off the sofa.

"Can I touch it? Your leg."

Alex frowned at her daughter. Gene was in pain. He certainly didn't need Molly poking and prodding his leg.

Gene looked over at Alex and shook his head slightly. He didn't mind if the kid wanted a feel, she was curious.

"Maybe another time, Molly. Would you go fetch Gene his painkillers from the kitchen and a small cup of water please?"

Molly nodded and bounded off in search of Gene's medication.

"So…'bout these sleepin' arrangements."

Alex glanced at Gene and watched his face turn solemn. She'd be sharing the bed with Gene, the sofa was extremely uncomfortable and the idea of waking up in the morning with a sore back was extremely unappealing. She'd slept with him several times but she couldn't remember any of it. It seemed a little strange but they were nearly there, nearly dating again and the prospect of sharing a bed with Gene Hunt didn't scare her as much as it would have weeks ago.

"We'll be sharing the bed."

Gene's mouth parted slightly in surprise. Was she out of her mind? He wouldn't be able to keep his hands off her, injured leg or not. This was a very bad idea, he didn't want to rush things with her and he certainly didn't want to scare her with being too forward, he knew how they'd wake up. Wrapped up in each other, legs entwined and her head on his chest. That's how he'd always woken up after spending the night with Alex.

He bit his lip, just as he was going to ask if it was such a good idea for them to be sleeping in the same bed, Molly walked into the living room holding up a box of painkillers and the mug she always used to make Gene's tea in. She'd made it at school just after she'd met him, a childish lion painted on the mug. He'd always told her that he was king of the jungle and she'd made the mug to remind him.

Handing him the box and mug he ruffled her hair.

"Thanks, luv."

Quickly popping two tablets he took a large gulp of the water and washed them down. The throbbing in his leg seemed to diminish a little.

Molly looked at her mother and scratched her small head.

"I think I'm going to go upstairs and do my homework."

"Alright, just call if you need help."

Molly muttered a will do as she climbed the stairs to her room.

Later on after Molly had gone to bed, Gene and Alex sat watching the television, there really was nothing on and each time Alex glanced at Gene he seemed to be nodding off.

"Come on, you look exhausted."

Gene scrunched up his face and sat forward, he took a look at his crutches again and sighed. He felt like a right old bastard at the moment. He hated feeling weak and he loathed showing people that he was.

"You don't have to use them, I'll help you up the stairs. Come on."

Slowly but surely they both made their way up the stairs, every once in a while Gene would wince and stop to catch his breath, being shot was more painful than he remembered it to be.

Alex helped him to the top and pushed open her bedroom door, the moonlight from outside shone in through the window making her bedroom look extremely calm and peaceful. She just hoped that the pain wasn't that bad that Gene wouldn't be able to sleep. He looked extremely tired.

"Right, I'll uh…go get changed in the bathroom."

Gene nodded and watched Alex bolt into the bathroom. He quickly stripped off his clothes leaving himself in just his boxer shorts and vest and slowly climbed into Alex's bed. It was so soft and inviting, before he knew it he was fast asleep. The pain in his leg all but gone.

Alex on the other hand was pacing in the small confines of her bathroom. What was she going to do? She willed herself to behave and let Gene rest but the sudden return of memories had turned something on inside, she was lusting after Gene Hunt.

"Get a grip." She whispered to herself as she exited the bathroom and made her way to her bed. Gene was asleep; she breathed a sigh of relief.

Slowly and quietly she slipped into bed and watched Gene sleep for a while. He looked younger, less stressed and…no it couldn't be. He looked almost peaceful.

Her hand found it's way to his face and she brushed a stray lock of hair from his face, he mumbled something incoherent and snorted slightly. Alex smiled. Placing a small warm kiss on his cheek, Alex closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

A tickling sensation on her leg woke Alex up at three in the morning, half asleep she tried to itch it but came into contact with fingers, manly fingers. Her mind finally processed what was going on and fully awake now she held her breath, she could feel Gene caressing her thigh, the nightshirt she wore to bed and risen up bearing her thigh.

"Alex?"

Gene whispered, his fingers gliding softly over her skin. She couldn't move, her lips were frozen and her throat felt as if it would close. She could feel herself begin to dampen between the legs, his touch nothing but a mere caress her body was ignited by his touch.

His hand stayed on her thigh for several minutes, gently touching and massaging the skin, she could feel Gene's breath on the back of her neck. Did she really want this? Was it too fast? Her mind said no but her heart said yes. She wanted him, no needed him and her legs opened slightly as he began to make his way up her leg.

Gene had woken up entangled, Alex's leg rested between his good leg and his injured one and his hand had been resting against her leg. He'd closed his eyes and listened to her slowly breathing in and out. It had been so long since they'd been like this, touching, but he felt within himself that this was wrong, she was sleeping and his body was reacting to more than four months worth of pent up sexual frustration. He wanted Alex to wake up, to tell him to stop but when he'd started caressing her thigh and her breath had hitched in her throat, he had become bold.

She was awake and she hadn't slapped him yet. That was a good sign.

Alex turned slightly and watched Gene. He seemed lost in the moment, his hand rising further and further and she hadn't said no, she hadn't said stop and when his fingers reached their destination she let out a small sigh of satisfaction.

Gene looked up into Alex's eyes and saw lust within her dark orbs, undisguised lust and his fingers probed her silky wet lips and his member twitched.

It felt so good to touch her like this, to make her gasp and moan as he worked his fingers in and out of her and before both of them knew it she was mewling his name as he brought her to orgasm.

Alex rolled over to fully face Gene and caressed his rough cheek with her hand, she wanted to tell him everything, wanted to show him everything but his lips silenced whatever she wanted to say.

Their kiss was slow and languid and they took time tasting and memorising each other's mouths.

Gene could only think to himself that he loved her so much right now and he wanted to show her.

His hand reached into her hair, pulling her mouth closer to his as the kiss deepened, he felt Alex's hand gliding up his chest and sneaking under his vest to feel the hard expanse of the muscle and skin beneath. He may have looked out of shape, slightly overweight but she knew the truth, under all the clothes he wore he was more man than anyone she had met before and this spurred her on.

Gene lost in the moment tried to raise his leg so he could manoeuvre himself over Alex, forgetting that he'd been recently shot he moved his leg sharply and the pain returned tenfold, he squeezed his eyes shut willing the pain to go away, he wanted to make love to Alex.

Through her haze of lust she noticed Gene lay frozen, his face twisted into a grimace. This was too soon, he was in pain and he needed to rest and having sex wasn't going to help him at the moment.

"Shit."

Alex pushed him down softly on his back, her hand accidentally brushing against his erection, Gene hissed and tried to pull Alex closer to him but she shook her head in the darkness.

"You need to rest, Gene."

Her voice was like honey, smooth and inviting and he wanted to taste her lips again.

"Bolly, I need you. C'mon, it's only a sore leg."

He tried to smirk but his features were still pained.

"No. Sleep. I promise you, we _will _continue this but you need to rest. You're in pain and exhausted."

He could feel his eyes begin to become heavy and he yawned, Alex smiled and softly kissed his lips. His slight snore told her he was once again asleep.

Had they gone too fast? Should she have stopped him? The answer was no. She needed Gene just as much as he needed her.

Gene's face was the last thing she saw before she succumbed to a dreamless sleep.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**All Over Again**

**Disclaimer:** _ I own nothing.._

**A/N:** _OK...sighs I had intended for this to go on longer than six chapters but being honest with you all, i just want to end this and get on with other stories. Don't worry though, there's an epilogue to come..dunno when i'll post it though. At first i didn't understand how hard it would be to try and put these characters into our time, Gene's belongs in the past and i think that Alex even though she wants to get back belongs in 1981 too..but as i've gone on it's gotten harder and harder to write this. Explanation over with, i want to thank everyone who stuck through with this and reviewed and sent me messages of support. I love you guys, i really do. Without people reviewing i think everyone would find it hard posting their work, i don't think people understand how powerful reviews can actually be. Ok, sorry for waffling on. Hope you enjoyed this._

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Alex was the first to wake. Stretching languidly in the morning sun, she turned to check on Gene. He was out for the count. He'd woken up not long after they'd both fallen asleep again with the pain in his leg and she'd had to dart downstairs to get his painkillers for him, having forgotten to sit them on the bedside table the night before.

Gently kissing Gene's slightly parted lips, Alex sat up and decided to get dressed. Molly would be up soon and Alex had taken a liking to making her lunch for her in the morning. It was just these simple things that made Alex feel a lot closer to her daughter. Before her job had come first and when she'd had time she would have spent it with Molly but her accident had made her realise just how much she loved and needed her daughter.

While putting her clothes on she watched Gene sleep, last night had been wonderful, she'd forgotten just how addictive Gene Hunt's kisses were, in 1981 they had been hungry, forceful and passionate but last night Gene's kisses had been slow, they'd almost been making love to each others mouths. Alex smiled, things had changed. And there would be no going back, not this time. She wouldn't lose Gene again. The first time had been painful and hard to come to terms with, but she knew in her heart this is where she was meant to be, in 2008 with Molly and Gene.

Quickly brushing her hair, Alex made her way downstairs and into the kitchen, it was a lovely morning so she opened the kitchen door and let the soft breeze of the morning air fill the room.

Putting the kettle on she decided that she'd make Gene a cup of tea and some toast, he'd probably be up soon and taking his painkillers on an empty stomach wasn't a wise move.

How would he react when he woke up?

Alex certainly enjoyed the night before and Gene had been eager to please her and she knew it would have gone further if it weren't for his leg.

She heard the little footsteps of Molly's and turned to see her daughter standing in the kitchen doorway rubbing here eyes. She looked adorable.

"Morning, Molls."

"Mmm."

Someone was grumpy this morning.

"I was just away to make your lunch for you, would you prefer it if I gave you some money instead?"

Molly sat down at the kitchen table and shrugged.

"If you give me money I'll just spend it on sweets."

Alex smiled.

"Sandwiches it is."

There was silence in the kitchen apart from the small tinkling of cutlery, Molly was normally more talkative than she was, something was wrong.

"You OK, Molls?"

Molly sighed and stared at the kitchen table. Alex was worried.

"Gene's going to be alright isn't he?"

"Of course. He'll be back to his old self in no time."

"So when he gets better he'll be leaving, to live in his own house again?"

Alex was frozen on the spot. She hadn't thought about that really. Her main concern had been making Gene comfortable so he could heal, she hadn't thought about what they would do afterwards. It seemed too fast to be moving in when they hadn't even made love yet.

"Well, yes."

"So he's not moving in."

Alex sighed.

"No, Molly."

"Why not? You love him don't you?"

"Of course…I do. But things are complicated at the moment; I'm still trying to remember things. I'm trying to look after you, Gene and myself."

Molly nodded and enveloped her mother in a large hug. The smell of her daughter made Alex smile. She was too smart for her own good sometimes but she was hell bent on Alex and Gene staying together. Alex didn't know whether that was a good or bad thing.

"Time for you to get ready for school, young lady."

Molly stood up and stretched, her small bones creaking.

"Will Gene be here when I get back?"

"Of course."

Molly bounded up the stairs, leaving Alex staring at the sandwiches she had made earlier. Things were becoming extremely complicated.

Alex made Gene a cup of tea and some toast and made her way upstairs to her bedroom. Sitting on the edge of her bed she watched Gene as he slept, things seemed too perfect to be true.

His eyes suddenly opened and Alex was taken aback for a moment. His eyes tried to show her what he could not the night before. The way he was looking at Alex made her tremble. She had fallen hopelessly in love with Gene, something that before would have scared her, but now she was coming to terms with it.

"Mornin'"

Gene's voice was rough and thick with sleep and Alex stopped herself from leaning down and kissing him senseless.

"Morning. How's the leg?"

Gene sat up in bed and leaned against the headboard. He rubbed his hand over his eyes and let out a large yawn.

"Right as rain."

He eyed the plate of toast and the cup of tea and raised his eyebrows, Alex took the hint and handed him them both. He took a large gulp of the tea before leaning in and kissing Alex.

"You alright?"

Nodding, Alex brushed a stray strand of hair from Gene's face.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

This earned her a very large sigh.

"If I rushed things last night, you'd tell me…wouldn't you? I know sometimes I can be forward, but I ain't one to force a bird into doin' somethin' she doesn't want to do."

This time, Alex leaned in and placed a kiss on Gene's slightly dry lips. This earned a groan from him, his hands grasping at her waist pulling her closer. She opened her mouth letting his tongue take charge, sucking and caressing.

His hands were everywhere, before guiding Alex on top of him. His hands finally planting themselves on her backside, squeezing and manipulating the flesh. Alex felt like she was on fire, her legs trembling and every inch of her body needing to be touched.

It was progress, it was fantastic and if it hadn't been for Molly reminding Alex that she needed a lift to school she was sure it would have gone further.

Alex pulled away, Gene's hands firmly gripping her backside. He didn't want her to move or go. He wanted to be inside her. He wanted to show her how much he loved her. Mentally slapping himself, Gene groaned in frustration and gave Alex's backside one more squeeze before she got up to give Molly a lift to school.

"So, things are fine then?"

Gene munched on his toast. He knew it was a stupid question but he needed to know. Life had taken a wrong turn somewhere and for once Gene and Alex were back on the right road. He just hoped it'd be plain sailing. He didn't care about what people thought of him. He never had, he'd grown up to understand that in life the only thing that mattered was how you saw your own self, but that had changed when he'd met Alex.

The first few days working together had been a bit tricky, they'd argued for most of the time and Gene had wondered if anyone could get through to Alex. She'd been troubled and angry and the failing of her marriage had turned her slightly bitter, but not all men were the same and he knew for a fact he was nothing like the arrogant prick she had married years before and for whatever reason Alex had let Gene in.

And he was glad, after the first few weeks of dating he'd come to the conclusion that he needed her. She could right his wrongs, she loved him and wanted him and made him feel alive and from that day on he'd vowed never to hurt her, but unfortunately Arthur Layton had showed up and for the first time in Gene's life he'd been worried about being alone again. The thought of Alex dying on him had nearly sent him mad, if it hadn't been for Molly he knew that he wouldn't have been able to function properly. But Alex was here with him now, alive and kicking and looking as gorgeous as ever and he thanked whatever God there was for bringing Alex to him.

"Yes they are. I'm going to have to give Molls a lift to school, you're painkillers are next to you. Will you be OK until I get back?"

Gene polished off his plate of toast and gulped the rest of his tea down.

"Course I will be! What do you bloody take me for? I ain't an invalid, it's only a bullet wound. By the time you get back, I'll be down 'em stairs and loungin' on that sofa of yours watchin' Jeremy Kyle."

Alex laughed and nodded her head.

"OK..OK. I won't be to long."

Alex left her bedroom and Gene could here her talking to Molly as they left. Gritting his teeth, he manoeuvred himself on the bed so he could stand up. Popping two tablets, he limped down the stairs cursing fluently as he went.

* * *

The drive to Molly's school was a fairly short one. Molly had always been very talkative, ever since she was a small child and it was hard to shut her daughter up when she was in the car. Alex would smile and occasionally agree with something Molly had said, but mostly she'd just listen to her daughter ramble on. Everything was significant, it was small moments like these Alex would treasure for the rest of her life.

Alex couldn't remember anything like this when she had been a small child. There were the occasional moments when her mother had snuggled up next to her and had a chat but work had consumed both her mother and her father's life and sometimes Alex wondered what on earth had made them decide to have a child.

Life hadn't been lonely but it had certainly lacked something, and although she knew her mother and father had loved her very much she had always had her doubts

Now wasn't the time to be thinking along those lines. Pulling up outside Molly's school she turned to her daughter and enveloped her in a hug.

"Have a good day, Molls. I'll pick you up after school. Love you."

Molly climbed out of her mother's car and waved.

"Love you too!"

It wasn't long before Alex was back at home, opening her front door she could hear Gene mumbling something at the television.

Walking into the living room she watched him as he lay on his side on the sofa and glared at the television. Seeing Alex out of the corner of his eye, he turned to her and gave her one of his half smiles.

"Nothin' on but bloody rubbish. Now I remember why I stopped watchin' tv."

Licking her lips, Alex made her way towards Gene and crouched down beside him. He looked slightly tired, but his eyes were bright and that's all it took for Alex to bend her head down to his and kiss him. It was slow and wet and a little clumsy because of the angle but when Gene's tongue entered her mouth all Alex could do was moan.

His hands were on her again, trying to pull her onto the sofa, but even when aroused beyond belief she could still think about his leg and the pain she would probably inflict if she lay on top of him. The kiss grew much deeper, Gene's hands were all over her again but she wanted to get into a comfortable position, the angle she was in her neck was hurting and she couldn't get close enough to his hard warm body.

"mmmph."

Alex pulled away and rubbed her neck.

"You alright?"

"It's just my neck."

Giving Alex a long look, Gene sat up on the sofa patting the seat beside him.

"C'mon. Get up 'ere."

Alex sat on the sofa, both of them leaning into each other and before Alex knew it she was lying beneath Gene, her top thrown to the other side of the room and her trousers had quickly been pulled down to her ankles along with her underwear. Gene was kissing her neck, his fingers finding her folds and teasing them gently.

"God, Alex. Want you. Been so long."

Moaning, Alex pulled his face to hers and kissed him quickly as he entered her. Both sighed, Alex was beyond thinking as Gene thrust into her with so much passion. So this is what it felt like to make love to someone you knew you'd love forever. She knew Gene would never leave her.

"Christ, feel so good. Alex. Unngh, love you."

Alex gasped as she heard the words she not long ago ordered Gene not to say. He was thrusting harder and faster now, beads of sweat forming on his forehead and slowly making their way down his face into his side burns.

She was close and so was Gene. His thrusts were becoming erratic, her walls tightened around him and he felt himself falling as he emptied himself inside her.

Alex clutched her eyes closed as her orgasm washed over her and held Gene as he whispered how much he loved her in her ear.

This was love; this was where Alex was meant to be. Maybe just maybe things would be OK.

**The End**


End file.
